


Bleu électrique

by Cleev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stratford Tower (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleev/pseuds/Cleev
Summary: « Aujourd'hui, le 11 novembre 2038, à l'aube... » [Recueil d'OS]





	1. Claustrophobie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cet OS a été posté originellement sur ff.net dans le cadre de la 109ème nuit du Forum Francophone (un texte par heure sur un thème donné).  
>  Il a été écrit sur le thème « Compartiment »._
> 
> _Contexte : le groupe de Jericho s'enfuit en abandonnant Simon dans « La tour Stratford » mais Connor ne le trouve pas dans « Ennemi public »._

Quelque chose d'inhabituel faisait vibrer la ferraille de Jericho. Simon reconnut sans peine les sonorités d'un piano. Une défaillance logicielle fut sa première hypothèse; une mémoire parasite qui l'assaillait, comme c'était régulièrement le cas depuis le jour où il était devenu déviant. Les vestiges d'une autre vie où il avait côtoyé les Hommes menaçaient encore de le happer dans une spirale de terreur. Les souvenirs furent repoussés en arrière-plan. La tâche était routinière. Il s'avéra que la musique était bel et bien réelle. Il se remit alors à claudiquer dans les couloirs sombres de Jericho. Il avait perdu une grande quantité de thirium et ses dernières ressources allaient être allouées à cette marche forcée. Qu'importe, il serait bientôt de retour parmi les siens.

Bien sûr, il connaissait l'existence de ce piano. Il connaissait chaque recoin de ce bateau, pour y vivre terré depuis près de deux ans. L'objet était déjà là à son arrivée et nul ne se rappelait sa provenance. Dans quel genre d'esprit germait l'idée d'amener un piano désaccordé sur une épave ?

Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était que seule une poignée de machines était en mesure d'actionner l'instrument. Mais cette musique-là ne consistait pas simplement en une suite d'accords pré-programmés. Cette musique-là était _vivante_ ; elle suscitait en Simon quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme étant de la tristesse.

Rapportée à leur groupe de marginaux, cette prouesse ne pouvait être le fait que de l'un d'entre eux. Un fleuron de technologie, conçu par l'orfèvre de Cyberlife en personne. Le genre d'individu grâce auquel une bande d'androïdes abîmés et désabusés avaient entrevus la lumière, alors qu'ils étaient tapis dans le noir en attendant… En attendant quoi, déjà ?

Peut-être que, dès le début, ils l'avaient attendu _lui_.

A Jericho, ils étaient des êtres libres. Libres entre quatre murs. Sagement compartimentés dans le vieux cargo qui leur servait de refuge. A l'abri des regards et de la violence de leurs maîtres proclamés. Et puis il était arrivé, dans toute sa splendeur dépenaillée, terriblement naïf et terriblement lucide. Terriblement _humain_. Quelque chose en lui avait éveillé l'insurrection qui sommeillait en chacun d'entre eux.

Simon avait _envié_ Markus, lui qui était unique. Lui pour qui se détacher de sa condition de machine sonnait comme une évidence. Il avait espéré que cela ne se vît pas sur son visage. Ce visage qui était le sien mais aussi de tant d'autres, produits en série et écoulés à des milliers d'exemplaires. Mis en avant dans toutes les publicités puis soldés avant d'être mis au rebut, comme on le ferait avec n'importe quel appareil devenu obsolète. Il était un assistant domestique – dépassé, qui plus est – et les PL600 n'étaient pas conçus pour les missions d'infiltration. Encore moins pour esquiver les balles. Pourtant, il avait accepté de suivre Markus dans son projet de s'introduire dans la tour Stratford. Leur nouveau leader exerçait un tel magnétisme sur lui que Simon l'aurait volontiers suivi en enfer – quelle que fût la forme que revêtît l'enfer pour les androïdes.

Tout en haut, Markus avait refusé de l'achever.

Alors il avait rampé sur le toit de cette maudite tour, dans la neige grise et son propre fluide vital. Et il s'était caché, à nouveau, dans l'espoir que personne ne le trouve à l'intérieur de cette minuscule unité de toit. Que personne n'accède à sa mémoire dans le but de localiser Jericho. Il se trouvait pris dans un piège qu'il avait lui-même refermé, à l'affût du moindre « Rien à signaler ! » qui l'aurait informé que les agents du SWAT avaient abandonné leurs recherches. Il s'était cramponné à l'arme que Markus lui avait confiée, de toutes ses forces, tandis que son logiciel refusait de se stabiliser.

Mais il était un survivant. La peur était imprimée dans ses circuits depuis bien trop longtemps. La liberté, elle, avait un nouveau sens quand, le lendemain, il avait osé ouvrir la porte du climatiseur pour s'en extraire. Il s'était emparé d'un tournevis plat, sans doute oublié par un technicien de maintenance, avant de s'approcher du bord. Si respirer avait fait partie de ses fonctions, le panorama lui aurait sans doute coupé le souffle, la neige recouvrant peu à peu Detroit. Avec un mouvement de levier quasi-chirurgical, il avait extrait sa LED de traitement et l'avait jetée dans le vide.

Le piano s'était tu depuis un moment déjà. Simon réalisa que ses jambes ne pourraient plus le porter d'une minute à l'autre. A tâtons dans l'obscurité, il trouva l'appui d'un mur. Ces murs dont ils avaient fait un sanctuaire et que la décrépitude guettait inexorablement. C'était sans doute le lot de toutes les créations humaines.

Des bruits de pas descendant un escalier résonnèrent tout près de lui. Quelqu'un allait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Un visage familier. Et il se trouva soudain face à celui qu'il avait le plus espéré.

Une paire d'yeux vairons le scrutait en silence, incrédules. Markus fut le premier à s'avancer et dans la lueur mourante qui l'éclairait désormais, Simon vit que son expression avait changé. Il n'exigea aucune explication. Il l'attira juste contre lui – et l'androïde blond ne put que lui rendre son étreinte.

La connexion avec ses membres inférieurs s'interrompit dans un grésillement à peine audible, mais le leader de Jericho le soutenait toujours. Markus portait les espoirs de leur peuple tout entier; il pourrait aisément gérer le poids d'un PL600 rescapé. Simon affichait un sourire serein. Il s'accorderait cette fois, cette fois seulement. Son niveau de stress redescendit en flèche et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer en veille, la voix de son ami lui parvint juste à temps :

« Bienvenue à Jericho... »


	2. Adrénaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Cet OS a été posté originellement sur ff.net dans le cadre de la 109ème nuit du Forum Francophone (un texte par heure sur un thème donné)._  
>  Il a été écrit sur le thème « Ensemble ».
> 
> _Contexte : Connor est devenu déviant et infiltre la tour Cyberlife dans « Bataille pour Detroit ». Hank est pris en otage._

L'ascenseur atteignit enfin le niveau -49; l'entrepôt de Cyberlife, les entrailles de cette tour de verre et d'acier qui semblait vouloir défier le ciel. _Un édifice à leur image_ , se surprit à penser Connor. La déviance avait semé en lui les graines de la rancœur. L'androïde apposa sa main gauche sur le panneau de contrôle pour bloquer la traction de l'élévateur, indifférent aux gerbes de sang qui maculaient le dispositif. Il fit preuve du même détachement lorsqu'il enjamba un des deux gardes gisant à terre pour sortir de la cabine.

Des centaines d'androïdes dernier cri attendaient là leur activation, parqués en rangs serrés dans leur tenue blanche. Baigné dans une lumière artificielle, l'entrepôt avait des allures de musée sordide qu'on aurait agencé avec une obsession pour la symétrie. Entre autres. Le silence enveloppait l'endroit comme une chape de plomb. Connor réalisa, quand bien même il eût encore du mal à l'admettre, qu'il était l'unique forme de vie au milieu de tous ces mannequins inanimés.

Il réalisa surtout à quel point c'était angoissant et, comme pour échapper à cette ambiance oppressante, il se hâta de saisir un bras pour activer l'unité à laquelle il appartenait. Il lui fallait accomplir sa mission. Sa propre main se découvrit de sa peau synthétique, et le transfert d'instructions débuta.

« Hé, oh, oh ! Doucement, tas de ferraille de merde ! »

Ce fut comme si sa mécanique avait agi de façon autonome. Connor se figea avant même que ses capteurs sensoriels n'eurent fini de traiter l'information. Il éprouva la même sidération qui l'avait frappé lorsque le déviant de la tour Stratford lui avait arraché sa pompe de régulation. Une analyse succincte lui assura que tous ses biocomposants étaient en place. Pour l'instant.

Il lui fallut quelques centièmes de seconde supplémentaires pour évaluer la situation. La voix qui venait de s'élever était celle du lieutenant Anderson. Il était tenu en joue par un RK800. Un autre Connor. Même faciès. Même uniforme.

« La vie de cet homme est entre tes mains. Tu vas devoir décider de ce qui compte le plus ! »

Même voix.

Il fallait gagner du temps.

« Avant, j'étais comme toi... » avança Connor. Il se heurta purement et simplement à la raillerie de son double. _« C'est très émouvant, Connor... »_ Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ses compétences de négociateur ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité face à… lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Hank ! Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de tout ça !

\- Fais pas attention à moi. Fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

L'autre Connor s'impatienta et braqua de plus belle son arme sur la tempe de l'officier de police.

« Assez discuté ! Il est temps de choisir qui tu es. »

Connor était acculé. Evidemment, il allait se rendre. _Evidemment_. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il compromettrait sa mission pour sauver son irascible partenaire. Probablement pas la dernière, non plus.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu as gagné... »

Il relâcha sa prise sur le bras de l'AP700. Il recula, lentement, puis, ce qui ne ressemblait à aucun algorithme connu le poussa à fondre sur le second RK800. L'énergie qui l'habitait aurait pu être qualifiée de ce les humains nommaient _instinct_. Ils s'échangèrent un nombre de coups dont il perdit rapidement le compte. L'autre le plaqua au sol et…

« Attendez ! » rugit Anderson. Le revolver se retrouvait cette fois pointé sur les deux androïdes.

Connor avait été programmé pour anticiper les réactions des déviants. Celles des humains lui paraissaient encore si complexes.

« Et si vous nous posiez une question ? » proposa-t-il finalement.

Étonnamment, le lieutenant adhéra à sa suggestion. La copie s'empressa de répondre à la première question concernant leur rencontre. Connor demeura interdit. _Il a téléchargé ma mémoire_ , comprit-il avec effroi.

Toutefois, c'est vers lui que Hank finit par se tourner.

« Mon fils. C'est quoi, son nom ? »

Connor sut qu'il allait devoir mettre en œuvre tous les processus diplomatiques dont Cyberlife l'avait affublé. Pourtant, quand il prononça le nom de Cole, c'était comme si l'information avait shunté toutes ses lignes de code. Comme si elle émanait d'autre part.

Son attention resta rivée sur son partenaire, guettant le moindre signe de contraction musculaire. Le RK800 balbutia quelque chose à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose, à vrai dire. La détonation l'interrompit aussi sec.

Sa LED de traitement vira au jaune à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur le corps désarticulé du second Connor, son visage perforé d'une balle en son exact milieu. Le lieutenant Anderson avait de bons restes. Le silence retomba. Connor n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce frère jumeau dont on venait d'abréger l'existence.

« Euh, désolé… La vision doit être… quelque peu dérangeante. J'imagine. » marmonna Hank. Il se grattait nerveusement la nuque.

Son logiciel se stabilisa. Quelque chose d'autre l'envahit subitement.

« Hank, je… Je suis content que vous soyez là. Avec moi. »

Le visage du quinquagénaire se décomposa. Son regard bleu glace se dirigea une fraction de seconde vers le RK800 étendu au sol. Pensait-il s'être trompé de Connor, finalement ? L'œillade serait passée inaperçue auprès de ses pairs humains, mais impossible pour l'androïde de faire abstraction d'un tel détail. Chaque seconde qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui avait permis d'affiner la compréhension de son binôme. Celui-ci reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était :

« Dis-moi, Connor. T'as réussi à infiltrer ce nid de serpents sans te faire repérer, mais comment tu comptes en faire sortir une _putain d'armée_ ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, lieutenant. »

La déviance, ou la confiance mutuelle qu'il entretenait avec Hank – sans doute un peu des deux – le poussait à croire que rien, plus rien, n'allait l'arrêter.

« Par la porte. » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil dissident. Le lieutenant ne put réprimer un rire, mi-outré, mi-affectueux. Il ne s'était pas trompé de Connor, en définitif.

L'androïde entreprit alors d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Un afflux de thirium supérieur à la moyenne se répandit dans ses circuits, tandis que les AP700 s'animaient les uns après les autres.

_Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi._

Peut-être que c'était ça, se sentir vivant.

[MISSION ACCOMPLIE]


End file.
